しりません
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Why I can don’t know if you so love me? Chara death! Akag OOC. Don't like, don't read. RnR?


しりません

**- ****ブリーチ ****-**

_Bleach _㊒ _Tite Kubo_

_しりません __(Shirimasen) _㊒ _me a.k.a 'Aka' no 'Shika'_

**- ****ブリーチ ****-**

Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort/Romance –may be?-

Rated : T –or M?-

Main Chara (s) : Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki

Warning : Dengan segala keGAJEan saya menyatakan bahwa chara-chara di fict ini akan saya OOC-kan sedikit banyak. Chara death! Don't like, don't read! Kegajean kita tanggung bersama.

**- ****ブリーチ ****-**

**Summary : Why I can don't know if you so love me?**

**- ****ブリーチ ****-**

**Rukia's POV**

Haah... Aku bosan. Sudah berapa kali aku melihat tingkah Ichigo yang begitu-begitu saja. Ichigo tak pernah memberi sinyal kepadaku. Padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu, bahwa aku menyukainya sejak dulu. Apa dia memang tak punya perasaan kepadaku sedikit pun?

Yah, kulihat ia sedang bercengkrama ria dengan Inoue, Ishida dan Chad. Hah, nampak sekali bahwa tidak ada beban di pikirannya. Padahal pas aku menyatakan suka padanya, dia stress berat.

Sudahlah, tak ada artinya aku memikirkan ini terus. Ia mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Inoue, dia jauh lebih perhatian.

"Haha! Kalau kau menyanyi, suaramu kedengaran aneh!" kudengar tawa Ichigo menggelegar ketika mendengar suara Ishida yang menyanyi diiringi suara bassnya Chad. Aku setuju juga sih dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Maksudmu?" kini kurasakan hawa hitam menyelimuti sekeliling Ishida. Gawat! Tensinya naik!

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan. Hahah..."

"Rukia-san?" Inoue memanggilku disela-sela perkelahian tidak waras antara Ichigo dan Ishida. Sontak aku kaget.

"Hah? A-ada apa, Inoue? Kau mengagetkanku saja?" tanyaku pada Inoue yang memandangku lembut.

"Dari tadi, Rukia-san diam terus. Ada apa?" tanya Inoue sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Jangan khawatir." Jawabku sok tenang.

_PIP... PIP..._

Ah, ternyata alat pendeteksiku berbunyi. Tanda-tanda ada hollow. Cepat-cepat kubuka layarnya dan begitu kulihat, aku langsung kaget.

"Ada... Ada Espada!" pekikku. Langsung saja kami berlima kalang kabut. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Espada harus muncul?

Dengan cepat aku melepaskan gigai. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Kemudian ia meletakkan gigainya sembarangan. Itulah kebiasaannya. Kami berlima segera berlari menuju tempat di mana Espada itu berada. Tempat di mana Ichigo dan teman-temanku yang lain pertama kali bertemu Espada.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Apakah ini adalah akhir pertarunganku?

**End of Rukia's POV**

**- ****ブリーチ ****-**

**Normal POV**

Setelah sampai di taman, Ichigo langsung tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Kemudian ia menyeringai senang. Espada yang paling ingin ia lawan akhirnya menunjukkan wujudnya kembali. Sebut saja Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques. Seorang Espada berambut dan bermata biru serta memiliki pangkat Sexted Espada. Lalu di sebelahnya berdiri tegap seorang Espada bermata hijau emerald dengan kulit putih pucat. Yang diketahui bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Kita bertemu lagi, rambut oranye. Masih ingat aku?" tanya Grimmjaw berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja! Grimmjaw!" dengan cepat Ichigo mengeluarkan Zangetsu-nya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Grimmjaw.

"Ho~ sudah mau melakukan perlawanan? Baiklah, tujuanku ke sini memang untuk bertarung DENGANMU!!!" dengan dikeraskannya kata terakhirnya tadi, maka dimulailah pertarungan sengit antara Ichigo dan Grimmjaw. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk membantu Ichigo. Sedangkan Chad, Ishida dan Inoue berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo, aku akan membantumu!" ujar Rukia pada Ichigo tanpa memandang wajah orang yang dimaksud.

"Jangan! Kau tahu sendiri kan? Betapa bahayanya melawan dia? Aku tak mau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi padamu! Atau bahkan kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi!" bentak Ichigo yang melarang Rukia untuk membantunya. Tersirat ekspresi khawatir dalam wajahnya ketika memandang Rukia.

"Tidak! Kau pikir, kau sendiri bisa mengalahkannya? Setidaknya kau butuh bantuanku sedikit! Aku janji takkan merepotkanmu!" balas Rukia yang tak mau kalah. Mau tak mau, Ichigo menuruti apa mau Rukia.

"Jangan gegabah, Rukia!" pesan Ichigo.

"Sudah cukup pembicaraan kalian? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Grimmjaw sambil dengan cepat menendang perut Ichigo dan mencengkram tangannya. Ichigo melawan dan berhasil lepas.

**- ****ブリーチ ****-**

Begitulah seterusnya. Ichigo dan Rukia terus berusaha untuk membuat Grimmjaw kalah. Begitu pula dengan Inoue, Ishida dan Chad. Namun, mereka bertiga harus menerima kekalahan di tangan sang Kwarto Espada tersebut.

"Inoue! Ishida! Chad! Kalian tak apa-apa!?" tanya Ichigo sambil berteriak supaya mereka bangun. Kemudian Ichigo menyerang Ulquiorra yang terdiam. Namun dengan tangkasnya gerakan tersebut dihentikan oleh Grimmjaw.

"Lawanmu itu aku! Jangan kabur! HAH!"

"Lemah." Gumam Ulquiorra sambil memandang ketiga lawannya. Tiba-tiba di belakangnya sudah berdiri Rukia yang bersiap menggunakan jurus Tsuki no Mai.

"Tsuki no Mai!" Rukia dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya ke dada Ulquiorra. Namun dengan cepat Ulquiorra sudah berada di atas Rukia.

"Cero!" tak sampai satu detik Ulquiorra mengeluarkan Cero, Ichigo sudah menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Rukia, sudah kubilang jangan gegabah! Kau masih saja..."

"Ichigo! Belakangmu!" belum sempat Rukia berteriak Grimmjaw sudah menancapkan zanpakutounya ke arah Ichigo.

_ZLEBB..._

Terlambat sudah untuk mengelak, punggung Ichigo terkena sabetan pedang Grimmjaw. Punggungnya kini terluka parah. Darah terus mengucur dari punggungnya. Untung tak kena bagian vital.

"Heh! Kau yang harusnya jangan gegabah!" kata Grimmjaw sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Ichigo, daijoubu ka?" tanya Rukia penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Matanya mulai memanas melihat Ichigo yang bersimbah darah. Keseimabangannya pun menurun.

"A-aku tak apa kok. Lebih baik, kau lari dan panggil Urahara-jiisan. Cepat!" suruh Ichigo sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun sia-sia, kakinya terasa lunglai. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh lagi.

"Biar aku melawan mereka! Kalau memanggil Urahara-sama takkan sempat!" balas Rukia. Ichigo sudah tak bisa bergerak. Mau berteriak saja susahnya bukan main.

"Sekarang lawan kalian adalah aku!" Rukia berteriak dan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus zanpakutounya beserta hadounya.

"Biar aku yang melawan gadis ini, Grimmjaw." Ujar Ulquiorra menawarkan diri.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tak tertarik melawan wanita!" jawab Grimmjaw.

Karena serangan Ulquiorra yang bertubi-tubi, membuat Rukia kelelahan dan lengah. Tanpa disangka dengan cepatnya Ulquiorra mengeluarkan Lanza del Relàmpago dan membuat Rukia bersimbah darah. Lebih parah daripada yang dialami Ichigo.

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo yang melihat hal itu langsung berteriak. Namun Rukia entah kenapa tak menanggapinya. Sulit sekali rasanya menggerakkan badan.

_Badanku tak bisa bergerak. Tanganku seolah mati rasa. Kakiku pun tak mampu berdiri tegak. Ada apa ini?_

"RUKIA! RUKIA!"

_Ada apa? Apa ada yang memanggil namaku? Siapa? Aku tak bisa melihatnya._

"RUKIA! Bangun!"

_Akh, Ichigo kah?_

"Rukia-san!" "Rukia-san!" "Kuchiki-san!"

_Inoue? Chad? Ishida? Ah, kenapa aku tak bisa melihat mereka?_

"Mati kau."

_ZLEBB..._

_Napasku sesak. Bahkan sakitpun tak mampu kurasakan lagi. Apa ini akhirnya?_

"Ck. Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama memanggil kita! Ayo pulang! Kami pergi dulu, shinigami!"

"SIAL!"

_Ichigo, mereka sudah pergi. Hentikan! Akh, suaraku tak keluar rupanya._

"Rukia! Kau tak apa-apa?" Ichigo merangkak mendekati tubuh lemah Rukia. Rukian pun tersenyum. Ia mencoba memandang Ichigo meskipun agak kabur.

"Ichi-go. Te-tetaplah hidup untuk-ku... dan... kalahkan Espada.. Aku su-sudah tak kuat lagi..."

"Rukia, kau bicara apa sih?" Ichigo melembutkan suaranya.

"A-aku akan mencoba menyebuhkan Rukian-san!" ucap Inoue khawatir. Ia segera menyembuhkan luka Rukia. Namun sepertinya terlambat.

"Ichigo... Teman-teman, aku... aku senang bisa... bertemu kalian. A-arigatou..."

"Rukia-sa~n~" tangis Inoue pecah.

"Rukia! Bertahanlah! Aku akan minta bantuan..." belum selesai Ichigo mengakhiri kalimatnya, Rukia menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Mungkin... hidupku... cuma sampai di sini. Aku-aku hanya ingin bilang... kalau aku... aku... begitu... mencintaimu..." itulah kata-kata terakhir Rukia sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"... RUKIAAA!!!"

Langit berubah menjadi mendung, petir pun menggelegar. Tak dapat disangsikan lagi, hujan mengguyur Karakura hingga seluruh bagian kota tersebut basah.

"Rukia-san... Huu~ Huu~"

"Akhir yang tragis untuk seorang shinigami." Ujar Ishida bersahada.

"Semoga ia tenang di alam sana." Chad menambahkan.

"Rukia~ aku juga mencintaimu... Maaf, kalau aku tak pernah memberikanmu sinyal apapun." Bisik Ichigo di telinga kanan Rukia lembut. Kemudian mengecup bibir Rukia yang basah terkena hujan.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Rukia."

**-**おまけ**-**

IIEE!!! GAJE BANGET!? KYA! Apa saia memang gak bakat buat happy ending ya, jadinya endingnya sad melulu? Lagian, ini yang pertama kalinya buat fict fandom Bleach lagi!

Saia ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para IchiRuki FC atau Rukia FC atau chara FC lainnya. Saia gak bermaksud buat Rukia mati! –ditimpuk batu-

Yasud, silakan RnR. Flame juga boleh. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict gaje ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!!~


End file.
